Children Will Play
by Doom Song
Summary: Moments from the childhood of various characters.
1. The Most Ancient House of Black

_A/N I own nothing. I haven't written in awhile, but due to increased boredom, I did._

Mrs. Black was not impressed.

Sitting before her was a house elf. As house elves went, he was decent enough. He cooked well, cleaned thoroughly and his devotion border lined on obsessive. However, right now, he was wearing a cooking pot on his head and had a green pillowcase draped across his back and arms.

"He's supposed to be a dragon." 7-year-old Sirius Black supplied helpfully. Regulus cowered behind her. Kreacher shifted his cooking pot uncomfortably.

"And why is the house elf been dressed up like a dragon?" Mrs. Black demanded. He had supposed to be cooking dinner.

"Wanted to slay him." Sirius replied.

"But he didn't, mother! He was going to let the dragon EAT ME!" Regulus wailed from where behind her.

"It's a house elf, Regulus, not a real dragon. It wouldn't have eaten you." Mrs. Black sighed. She was always torn on which was worse; her eldest son's antics or her younger son's whining.

"Blacks do not slay dragons! We let dragon's eat our enemies!" a male voice called from the living room. Comments such as these, Mrs. Black realized early on, were the only support she ever got from her husband concerning their children. And they rarely helped.

"I'm the enemy?" Regulus cried. Sirius snickered and the elf looked somewhat ashamed.

"Enough!" Mrs. Black needed to nip this situation in the bud. "Kreacher, I want dinner to be ready promptly. You will appropriately punish yourself before starting. Sirius, you will from henceforth stay out of the cooking pots and good linen. Regulus…" she trailed off. Regulus was curled up behind her, sniffling and still looking at the elf like it might eat him. She decided this situation was Sirius's fault.

"Regulus, go get a sweetie from the dining room dish and calm down. Sirius, go to your room." Mrs. Black was done with this. She had much more important things to do and quickly took her leave from the hallway. Well, at least she thought she was done with it till she heard Sirius roar, Kreacher wail and Regulus give a muffled scream.

He had thrown the dragon elf at Regulus. Complete with the sound effect of roaring.


	2. James Potter

"Guess what I can do."

'Merlin help us all.' Mrs. Potter thought to herself. She had learned to fear those words coming from her young son. Nonetheless, she asked the question.

"What can you do?" she looked over at him sitting at the table. He seemed to be making an odd face and swallowing. She waited.

And she waited a bit longer before a horrible, gut-wrenching belch escaped her son's mouth.

"I can burp whenever I want!" he announced excitedly. Mrs. Potter looked mildly horrified by this by this.

"Just because you can do something, James, doesn't mean you should." That was honestly the best she could come up with. It wouldn't matter in a few hours when her husband came home. He'd find James's discovery quite funny.

"Guess what else I can do whenever I want!" James said. He leaned to the side of his chair a bit, screwed up his face a little and…

"No." Mrs. Potter said firmly.


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

_A/N I update insanely, anyone who read my stuff before it was taken down last time knows this. I'd also like to say this isn't just MWPP. It will hopefully cover a lot of characters from different periods._

Andromeda laughed nervously and offered her guests another chocolate covered cookie. Her husband's parents were visiting. They were muggles and didn't totally understand the magical world. This happened often enough to the parents of a muggle born but most were not exposed to Dora.

"And then..and then I read this story and there was a monster that looked like this." Dora punctuated the end of this sentence with a rather frightening transformation of her face. Her grandparents looked properly horrified. She had been babbling constantly for the past twenty minutes about books she's read after Ted's mother had inquired about her hobbies. Each story came with a rather frightening transformation on Dora's part.

"That's quite enough Dora. Go get your new doll to show them." Andromeda had been trying to no avail to get her daughter to stop frightening her grandparents, though it did distract from her mother-in-law's nitpicking of her. Dora's eyes brightened.

"I can show them right now!" Dore said excitedly, screwing her face up. Almost instantly, her hair began to get longer and curl, her cheeks redden and her eye lashes grow. Andromeda sighed.

"Go get the toy broom to show them then." Andromeda said smugly, knowing there was no way in hell Dora could duplicate that. The child jumped up and ran toward her room. Silence followed her departure.

"How delightful." The senior Mr. Tonks said after a moment.

"I suppose not all witches can do that?" Mrs. Tonks commented, her eyes going straight to a mole on Andromeda's left cheek bone.

"No." Andromeda snapped.


	4. A Dinner Party with the Malfoys

"…And then I said that any store that Severus Snape shopped at didn't deserve my business." Lucius Malfoy said to a mostly bored dinner party. It was a weekly ritual, having a small dinner party for Lucius and his friends. Narcissa Malfoy found them quite boring. More often then not, the topics ranged from the inane inner workings of the group of Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban to scrap booking and everything between. She often found reasons to duck out in the middle of them. Luckily, she was presented with her excuse by her very own son, in the form of a howl.

"What was that?" A stiff faced woman said from the other side of the table. She was the fourth wife of Avery. Merlin only knew what became of the other three.

"It came from Draco's room. I'll go see." Narcissa offered quickly. She wanted out of there and didn't want to risk Lucius sending the house elf instead. She began to walk briskly toward her son's room.

"Hello, mother." Five year old Draco said awkwardly when Narcissa opened up the door. The sight that greeted her was indeed a strange one. The sons of Crabbe and Goyle sat on the opposite side of the room then Draco. In the middle of the room sat a green…something.

"What has been going on here?" She demanded. The boys glanced at each other.

"Nothing." They all said together. The green thing made a squelching noise.

"What was that yelling before?" She also demanded. Instead of glancing at each other, the boys glanced at the green thing.

"Nothing." They said again.

Narcissa was at a loss. She had no clue what was going on, only that it was wrong. Then again, that's how most people felt when faced with Slytherins and she had no doubt in her mind about which house her son would end up.

"I expect you three to behave properly. I want no more interruptions." She gave them a severe look and then turned for the door.

"Mother?" Draco said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned back to the boys and raised an eyebrow. Draco fidgeted. He reached behind him and pulled a wand out from under his dresser. It was one of their guest's wands, no doubt. She snatched it away from him with a look that could kill. Draco looked expectantly toward the green blob.

'Probably turned a toy into that.' Narcissa thought angrily. He never takes proper care of his expensive possessions. She flicked the wand toward the offending goo.

And suddenly, in the place of the goo, there sat a very harassed looking Pansy Parkinson. Narcissa was shocked. Not only was she shocked that her son had managed that, but she had completely forgot the Parkinson's girl was over.

"We will discuss this later." She said tightly as she turned to go. Farther down the hall, voices from the dinner party could be heard.

"I'll have you know, my elf does not use the same laundry soap as mudbloods! This is a good scent!" An angry voice declared. Narcissa turned back into Draco's room.

"Changed my mind. We'll discuss this now."


End file.
